Kung Fu Hedgehog Movies in Sonic Style
Kung Fu Panda is a 2008 American computer-animated action-comedy martial arts film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was directed by John Wayne Stevenson and Mark Osborne and produced by Melissa Cobb, and stars with Sonic the Hedgehog as Po along with Silver the Hedgehog as Master Shifu, Amy Rose as Tigress, Knuckles the Echidna as Mantis, Rouge the Bat as Viper, Shadow the Hedgehog as Crane, Tails as Monkey, Gareth the Hedgehog as Grand Master Oogway, Scourge the Hedgehog as Tai Lung and Mushu as Mr. Ping. Set in a version of ancient China, the plot revolves around a blue hedgehog named Po (Sonic) who aspires to be a kung fu master. When an evil kung fu warrior (Scourge) is foretold to escape from prison, Po was unwittingly named the chosen one destined to bring peace to the land, much to the chagrin of the resident kung fu warriors. Kung Fu Hedgehog The story is set in the Valley of Peace, a fictional land in ancient China inhabited by anthropomorphic animals. Po (Sonic), a hedgehog, is a kung fu fanatic who idolizes the Furious Five—Tigress (Amy), Monkey (Tails), Mantis (Knuckles), Viper (Rouge) and Crane (Shadow), a quintet of kung fu masters trained by a silver hedgehog, Shifu (Silver). Helping his dragon father, Mr. Ping (Mushu) in his noodle restaurant, Po has been unable to achieve his dream of becoming a kung fu master himself. Oogway (Gareth), Shifu's mentor, has a vision that Shifu's former student, a evil hedgehog name Tai Lung (Scourge) will escape from prison and return to the Valley of Peace to take revenge for being denied the Dragon Scroll which is said to hold the secret to limitless power. Shifu was alarmed and sends his messenger, Zeng (Charmy) to prevent Tai Lung's escape. Then, he holds a kung fu tournament for the Furious Five so that Oogway may identify the Dragon Warrior, the one kung fu master worthy of receiving the Dragon Scroll and capable of defeating Tai Lung. Forced to take a cumbersome noodle cart to the tournament, Po arrives as the arena doors close and is unable to enter. Desperate to see the Dragon Warrior chosen, Po straps himself to a set of fireworks, rockets into the sky and crashes into the middle of the arena in front of Oogway's pointing finger. To everyone's surprise, Oogway proclaims Po as the Dragon Warrior. Believing Oogway's decision to be an accident, Shifu tries to dispatch Po by ridiculing him into quitting kung fu training. The Furious Five despise and mock Po as an upstart with no skill in kung fu. After receiving encouragement from a mystery girl, Po endures his gruelling training and slowly begins to befriend the Five with his tenacity, culinary skill and good humor. Meanwhile, Tai Lung escapes from prison as foreseen by Oogway, ironically picking his locks with one of Zeng's feathers. Shifu learns of Tai Lung's escape and informs Oogway, who extracts a promise from Shifu to believe in Po and then ascends to the sky in a cloud of peach blossoms from the Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Still unable to grasp the basics of kung fu, Po despairingly admits that he has no chance of defeating Tai Lung. Shifu discovers that Po was capable of impressive physical feats when motivated by food. Using food as positive reinforcement, Shifu successfully trains Po to incorporate these feats into an effective kung fu style. At the same time, the Furious Five set out to stop Tai Lung themselves, only to be overwhelmed and defeated by Tai Lung's nerve strikes. Shifu decides that Po is ready to receive the Dragon Scroll, but the scroll reveals nothing but a blank, reflective surface. Believing the scroll to be useless, Shifu orders Po and the Five to evacuate the valley. As Tai Lung arrives and fights Shifu, the distraught Po finds his father who, in an attempt to console him, reveals that the long-withheld secret ingredient to his famous "secret ingredient soup" is nothing, explaining that things become special if they're believed to be. Po realizes that this concept is the entire point of the Dragon Scroll and goes back to confront Tai Lung before the evil hedgehog is able to kill Shifu. Po becomes a formidable challenge for Tai Lung as he tries to protect the Dragon Scroll, using his unorthodox fighting style to confuse his opponent and his body fat to block his nerve strikes. Tai Lung momentarily beats Po and retrieves the scroll, but is unable to understand or accept its symbolic meaning. Po ultimately defeats him using the destructive Wuxi Finger Hold. Po is praised by the Valley of Peace and earns the respect of the Furious Five who fully acknowledge him as a true kung fu master. Then, Po finds Shifu who finally attains inner peace with the valley safe once more. Cast Sonic_the_Hedgehog_7.jpg|Sonic as Po, an energetic hedgehog. He's also a fan of the Furious Five and kung fu, despite the fact that his father wants him take over the family noodle shop. To everyone's surprise, Po is chosen as the Dragon Warrior by Master Oogway and in the end, he defeats Tai Lung.|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy_Rose_22.jpg|Amy as Tigress, the leader of the Furious Five. She's the most hostile to Po when he's chosen as the Dragon Warrior, but eventually accepts him when he defeats Tai Lung|link=Amy Rose Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Crane, the member of the Furious Five. He tends to be both practical and sarcastic|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge was flying.jpg|Rouge as Viper, the member of the Furious Five. She's kind and the most good-natured to Po when he is chosen as the Dragon Warrior|link=Rouge the Bat Tails's riding the plane.jpg|Tails as Monkey, the member of the Furious Five. He has an easygoing attitude|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Mantis, the member of the Furious Five. He's extremely strong for his size|link=Knuckles the Echidna Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as Master Shifu, who's the stern kung fu master to the Five and (unwillingly) to Po. He was troubled over mistakes in the past and is the former-master and adoptive father of Tai Lung|link=Silver the Hedgehog Mushu_4.jpg|Mushu as Mr. Ping, Po's adopt father who runs a noodle restaurant along with his son who's unwilling to follow in his father's footsteps|link=Mushu Scourge the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Scourge as Tai Lung, who was denied the Dragon Scroll by Master Oogway. After rampaging the Valley of Peace for being denied the scroll, Tai Lung was sent to Chorh-Gom Prison for twenty years which he escaped and returned for revenge. He's the adoptive son and former-student of Shifu|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Gareth_the_Hedgehog.jpg|Gareth as Grand Master Oogway, Shifu's mentor and the wise leader of the Jade Palace|link=Gareth the Hedgehog Charmy.png|Charmy Bee as Zeng, who is Shifu's nervous messenger.|link=Charmy Bee Dark Oak 2.jpg|Dark Oak as Commander Vachir, who's the boastful warden of Chorh-Gom Prison where Tai Lung is imprisoned.|link=Dark Oak Kung Fu Hedgehog 2 An opening narration tells that, years before the events of the first film, Shen (Mephiles), the son of a hedgehog clan that rules Gongmen City in ancient China, seeks to harness fireworks as a weapon. After discovering from the court's cat (Blaze) that "a warrior of blue" will defeat him, Shen leads an army to exterminate the hedgehog population to avert the prophecy. Shen's parents are horrified at this atrocity and exile their son who swears revenge. Thirty years later, Po (Sonic) is living his dream as the Dragon Warrior, protecting the Valley of Peace alongside his friends and fellow kung fu masters, the Furious Five. His teacher, Shifu (Silver) tells him that he has yet to achieve inner peace. While defending a village from the bandits who have been stealing refined metal for Shen, Po was distracted by a symbol on the head wolf's armor which causes Po to have a flashback of his mother (Queen Aleena) and allows the wolves to escape. Po asks his human father, Mr. Ping (Chris) of his origins. Then, Ping reveals that he found Po as an infant in a radish crate and adopted him, but Po remains unsatisfied, wondering how and why he wound up in the Valley of Peace to begin with. Shifu receives the word that Shen has killed Thundering Rhino (Theodore), the leader of the kung fu council protecting Gongmen City and is plotting to destroy kung fu tradition and conquer China with his newly developed weapon, a cannon. Then, Po and the Furious Five set out to Gongmen City to stop Shen and destroy his weapon. They find the city occupied by Shen's forces with the two surviving council members Storming Ox (Espio) and Croc (Vector) imprisoned. The heroes ask the council members for help to liberate the city, but the two cite their helplessness against Shen's weapon and refuse. Po and the Five are discovered by the leader and give chase, only to be captured in front of Shen's tower. Upon being brought before Shen in his tower, Po and the Five free themselves and destroy Shen's cannon. However, Po was again distracted by a flashback upon seeing the same symbol as before on Shen's plumage, allowing Shen to escape and destroy the tower with an arsenal of cannons. After Po and the Five escape, Tigress (Amy) confronts Po over his distraction. Then, Po reluctantly explains that he remembers Shen's presence on the night he was separated from his parents and wants answers about his past from Shen. Though empathetic, Tigress tells Po to stay behind for his own safety. Po nonetheless breaks into Shen's cannon factory to question him, inadvertently foiling the Five's plan to destroy the factory. Then, Shen claims that Po's parents abandoned him and then blasts Po out of the factory into a river with a cannon. Po survives the blast and is rescued by Shen's soothsayer who has been exiled by Shen to the ruins of the nearby village where Po was born. Guided by cat to embrace his past, Po remembers that when he was an infant, his parents had sacrificed themselves to save him from Shen's army. His mother (Queen Aleena) was hiding him in a radish crate and luring Shen's forces away from him. Then, Po attains inner peace, realizing that he had lived a happy and fulfilling life despite this early tragedy. Then, Po returns to Gongmen City to save the captive Five and prevent Shen's conquest of China. During the ensuing battle (which Ox and Croc participate after being persuaded by Shifu who also helps), Po modifies the movements used during his inner peace training to redirect Shen's cannon fire against his own armada, destroying it. Then, Po urges Shen to let go of his own past, but Shen attacks Po until he inadvertently slashes the ropes holding up his last cannon which falls and crushes Shen. Victorious, Po returns to the Valley of Peace and reunites with Mr. Ping, lovingly declaring to be his father. At the same time, Po's biological father (Chuck the Hedgehog) is shown to be living in a far-off, hidden village inhabited by surviving hedgehog and senses that his son is alive. Cast Sonic_the_Hedgehog_5.jpg|Sonic as Po|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy_Rose_13.jpg|Amy as Tigress|link=Amy Rose Shadow_the_Hedgehog_10.jpg|Shadow as Crane|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge_the_Bat_13.jpg|Rouge as Viper|link=Rouge the Bat Tails_4.jpg|Tails as Monkey|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg|Knuckles as Mantis|link=Knuckles the Echidna Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as Master Shifu|link=Silver the Hedgehog Mushu 4.jpg|Mushu as Mr. Ping, Po's adopt father|link=Mushu Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Soothsayer|link=Elsa Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Lord Shen|link=Mephiles the Dark Charmy Bee.jpg|Charmy as Master Croc|link=Charmy Bee Espio the Chameleon 3.jpg|Espio as Master Storming Ox|link=Espio the Chameleon Vector the Crocodile.jpg|Vector the Crocodile as Master Thundering Rhino|link=Vector the Crocodile Queen Aleena 2.jpg|Queen Aleena as Po's mother|link=Queen Aleena Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Po's father|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Andrea Hedgehog.jpg|Andrea as herself, Po's Sister|link=Andrea Hedgehog Hades.jpg|Hades as Wolf Boss|link=Hades Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies